And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda
by ColdFusion180
Summary: A small tribute to help commemorate ANZAC Day starring our very own, homegrown Australian.


**Note: This story occurs outside my usual story continuity.**

**

* * *

****And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda**

"G'day all you wonderful, fun loving people out there!" Pyro waved cheerfully. "You are about to witness an event that has never happened in one of our stories before!"

"You mean we're actually going to do something that's funny and entertaining?" Remy quipped.

"No," Pyro beamed. "I'm gonna sing a song!"

"Oh, so you're gonna torture people this time," Sabertooth mocked from offstage.

"Ha ha, very funny," Pyro drawled. "Like you're one to talk."

"But we have done things like this before," Piotr pointed out. "Some of them quite recently."

"Yeah, but this is different," Pyro insisted. "It's a serious song."

"A serious song? Why are you doing a serious song?" Remy asked.

"Because it's a good way to commemorate and promote the historical and cultural awareness of ANZAC Day," Pyro said proudly. "And it's a really good song."

"Bet it won't be after you get done with it," Sabertooth growled.

"Watch it, mate!" Pyro warned dangerously. "Show some respect. This song describes the horrors and tragedies suffered by the ANZACs during World War I."

"As if you knew anything about what it was like to be a soldier in the trenches back then," Sabertooth grumbled darkly. "You have no idea…"

"Hey, my great-grandpoppy fought in W-W-One!" Pyro snapped. "He used to tell me all kinds of stories about it and how Gallipoli exemplified the ANZAC Spirit! Granted, I was only three years old and didn't really understand him at the time, but…"

"Um, maybe you should move on and sing the song," Piotr suggested gently. "I would like to hear it."

"You're probably the only one," Remy muttered.

"Good idea, mate," Pyro composed himself. "By the way, for those who will be following along with subtitles, it would be best if you read them kinda slow in order to get the full impact of the lyrics."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get on with it," Sabertooth growled.

"Okay, just give me one more second to get ready," Pyro cleared his throat. "And cue music!"

"Oh brother," Remy rolled his eyes as a soft, slow guitar melody encompassed them. "Here we go."

"_Now when I was a young man, I carried me pack_," Pyro began. "_And I lived the free life of the rover. From the Murray's green basin to the dusty outback, I waltzed my Matilda all over._"

"Young man," Sabertooth scoffed, only to be quietly shushed by Piotr.

"_Then in __nineteen fifteen__, my country said 'Son, it's time to stop rambling, there's work to be done.' So they gave me a tin hat and they gave me a gun_," Pyro sang solemnly. "_And they sent me away to the war._"

"Yay," Remy said somewhat sarcastically.

"_And the band played Waltzing Matilda_," Pyro sang. "_As the ship pulled away from the quay. And amid all the tears, flag waving and cheers, we sailed off to Gallipoli._"

"Hmmm," Sabertooth had a distant look in his eye.

"_Well I remember that terrible day, when our blood stained the sand and the water_," Pyro continued. "_And how in that hole that they called __Suvla__Bay__…we were butchered like lambs at the slaughter_."

"Oh," Remy shifted uneasily.

"_Johnny Turk he was ready, oh he primed himself well. He rained us with bullets, and he showered us with shell. And in five minutes flat, we were all blown away_," Pyro's voice was almost a whisper. "_Nearly blew us back home, to Australia_."

"Oh my," Piotr turned slightly pale.

"_And the band played Waltzing Matilda_," Pyro sang. "_When we stopped to bury our slain. We buried ours and the Turks buried theirs…then it started all over again_."

Everyone was quiet as they absorbed what they had just heard. Pyro paused a moment before continuing.

"_Those who were living just tried to survive, in that mad world of blood, death and fire. And for ten weary weeks I kept myself alive, though around me the corpses piled higher_."

"My gosh," Remy shuddered at the image.

"_Then a big Turkish shell knocked me back over head. And when I awoke in me hospital bed, and saw what it had done…I wished I were dead_," Pyro closed his eyes in sorrow. "_Never knew there were worse things than dying_."

"No," Piotr whispered in shock.

"_For no more I'll go Waltzing Matilda. All around the green bush far and free. For to hump tent and pegs, a man needs both legs_," Pyro looked down sadly. "_No more Waltzing Matilda for me_."

"Geeze," Remy unconsciously ran his hand along his thigh.

"_They collected the wounded, the crippled, the maimed. And they shipped us back home to Australia_," Pyro sang somberly. "_The armless, the legless, the blind, the insane. Those proud wounded heroes of Suvla_."

"Heroes," Sabertooth muttered softly.

"_And when the ship pulled into Circular Quay, I looked at the place where me legs used to be. And thanked Christ there was no one there waiting for me_," Pyro's eyes grew slightly misty. "_To grieve and to mourn and to pity_."

"_And the band played Waltzing Matilda. As they carried us down the gangway. But nobody cheered, they just stood and stared. Then they turned all their faces…away._"

Everyone lowered their eyes in thought, secretly wondering how they would have reacted to such a sight.

"_So now, every April, I sit on me porch, and I watch the parade pass before me_," Pyro sang quietly. "_I see my old comrades, how proudly they march. Reliving old dreams of past glory_."

"_I see the old men, all tired, stiff and sore. Weary old heroes of a forgotten war. And the young people ask, 'What are they marching for?'_" Pyro looked down at his legs again. "_And I ask myself the same question_."

"_And the band plays Waltzing Matilda. And the old men still answer the call. But as year after year, more old men disappear_," Pyro's voice was almost a whisper. "_Someday no one will march there at all_."

Everyone was silent for a minute. Remy began to speak, but was stopped by Piotr. He motioned toward Pyro who began to very slowly sing once more.

"_Waltzing Matilda…Waltzing Matilda. Who'll come a-waltzing Matilda with me? And their ghosts may be heard as they march by the Billabong. Who'll come a-waltzing Matilda…_"

_"…with me?_"

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own X-Men: Evolution or the song "And the Band Played Waltzing Matilda" by Eric Bogle. While it has been recorded by many outstanding artists over the years, I recommend listening to it being sung by Liam Clancy.**


End file.
